Love and Hate
by hopieaf
Summary: Percayakah kamu bahwa batas antara cinta dan benci itu tipis? / BTS fic / BxB / Jimin x Yoongi slight Jimin x Jungkook / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Hate.**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Jungkook.**

**Romance.**

**Warning! BxB/Boys Love. GAK SUKA YAOI GAUSAH BACA:) THANKS**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak penerimaan murid pada tahun ajaran baru, hidup Jimin jadi lebih berwarna. Kenapa? Karena semenjak itu, Jimin menaruh hati pada seseorang. Pada adik kelas barunya itu.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook.

Ia adalah lelaki yang polos dan manis. Deretan gigi kelincinya memberi kesan imut pada lelaki yang Jimin sukai ini. Suaranya pun sangat merdu, apalagi kalau bernyanyi. Dia juga tidak bodoh. Maksudnya, ia pintar. Jungkook sangat sempurna di mata Jimin. Tidak, tidak hanya Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook itu sempurna. Orang-orang pun menganggapnya demikian, maka tak sedikit gadis maupun lelaki yang menyukainya.

Hanya saja, Jimin terlalu menggilai Jungkook.

Sepertinya ia terobsesi dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Jimin bisa dikatai autis.

.

.

"Heh senyum-senyum lagi!"

Teriak seseorang yang bernama Kim Taehyung dari depan ruangan kelas. "Singkirkan dulu pikiranmu dari si Jenkook itu, lebih baik bantu aku bawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan!"

"JUNGKOOK!"

"Ya ya ya siapapun namanya itu. Sekarang bantu aku!"

Jimin segera menghampiri Taehyung yang kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku tebal yang baru saja dipinjam oleh kelasnya—karena saat pelajaran Lee sonsaengnim mereka membutuhkannya— dan merekalah yang disuruh untuk mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan.

Jimin mengambil setengah dari buku-buku yang Taehyung bawa. Ternyata bukunya lebih berat dari yang ia kira. Jimin jadi kasihan, kalau saja ia tidak membantunya tulang-tulang kecil milik Taehyung akan remuk sesudahnya.

"Astaga b-berath.."

"Ayo."

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas dengan hati-hati, karena banyak murid berlalu lalang karena ini adalah jam istirahat.

Semoga saja mereka tidak bertemu Jungkook, karena takut buku-buku berat itu akan jatuh dan mempermalukan mereka. Entah kenapa, itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Taehyung saat ini.

Namun sepertinya doa Taehyung tidak dikabulkan. Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu muncul di balik sudut koridor bersama temannya—yang Taehyung tidak tahu siapa namanya—. Tapi yang Taehyung lihat, Jimin segera menampakkan cengiran lebarnya ketika berpapasan dengan kecengannya itu.

"Hai, Jeon Jung—" / "JIMIN AWAS!"

BRUK

Tak sengaja Jimin menabrak seseorang dan buku yang dibawanya pun bergeletakan. Buruknya lagi, seseorang yang ditabrak Jimin adalah seorang kakak kelas.

Duh, mampus deh.

Tuh kan, benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

Taehyung segera membantu membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh itu. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Punya mata kan? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" omel lelaki yang Jimin tabrak itu.

"J-joesonghamnida, sunbaenim. Aku tidak sengaja." Jimin membungkukkan badannya.

"Makanya, lain kali pasang matamu! Jangan coba cari masalah denganku, bocah bantet."

"I-iya maaf."

Lelaki itu pun berdecih dan segera pergi dari situ. Sebenarnya Jimin geram karena orang itu mengatainya bantet, kalau saja orang-orang tidak memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka, Jimin akan melawan orang itu karena terbawa emosi. Dan kalau Jimin melakukannya, bisa-bisa ia berakhir di ruang BK dan imej nya sebagai murid corettampancoret jadi rusak. Jadi Jimin mengurungkan niatnya.

Jimin pun segera mengambil buku-bukunya yang telah dibereskan Taehyung lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan.

.

"Yang tadi siapa, sih? Cowok tapi bawel banget, ngejek pula."

"Dia Min Yoongi kelas 3-2. Dia memang galak."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Dia kan anggota tim basket andalan di sekolah kita. Masa tidak tau, sih?"

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Oh iya, dikepalamu kan hanya ada adik kelas kelinci itu!" sindir Taehyung.

"Apaan sih."

.

.

.

.

KRINGGGG!

Bel sekolah pertanda pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas dan menunggu seseorang di gerbang. Hari ini ia berencana mengajak Jungkook pulang bersama. Hitung-hitung pendekatan, ya gak?

Jimin mencari sosok kelincinya itu di ambang gerbang sekolahnya. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Jimin mencarinya, namun yang ia temui malah sunbae galak yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya di koridor.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Tapi kemudian lelaki berambut karamel yang bernama Yoongi itu menatap Jimin tak suka.

"Hei, tak usah melihatku seperti itu. Ingin kucolok matanya, sunbae?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Beraninya kau?"

BUGH

Jimin terjatuh ketika menerima pukulan di pipinya. Pipinya lebam akibat tangan Yoongi. Bibir Jimin pun sedikit berdarah.

"Kubilang jangan cari masalah denganku, tengil. Kau mengerti?!"

Yoongi mendengus lalu segera pergi sebelum Jimin membuat masalah lagi dengannya.

Jimin mengusap bibirnya yang perih dengan jari, kemudian ia menemukan cairan merah di jarinya.

"Jimin sunbae? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Jimin. Jimin mendongak untuk melihat sang sumber suara. Kemudian segera bangkit dan membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya yang kotor setelah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Eh Jungkook-ah. Iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya."

Jungkook berjalan kembali melewati Jimin.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Jungkook terhenti dan membalikkan badannya kearah Jimin yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, sunbae?"

"Panggil aku 'hyung' saja. Em, mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Boleh hyung, kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak buatmu."

Jimin menampilkan senyuman lebar dan eyesmile indahnya. Meraih lengan Jungkook lalu menariknya ke tempat kendaraan motor milik Jimin diparkirkan. Tak lupa, Jimin sempat melihat Jungkook tersenyum malu ketika Jimin mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

.

Jimin memasang helmnya, setelah itu menyalakan motornya.

"Naiklah."

Jungkook segera naik ke jok belakang motor Jimin.

"Sudah, hyung."

"Peluk aku, Jungkook-ah." ucap Jimin dibalik helmnya.

"Apa?"

"Peluk aku." Jimin mengulang kata-katanya.

Setelah itu Jimin merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jimin tersenyum tipis, lalu segera tancap gas.

"Tunjukkan alamat atau jalan kerumahmu ya."

Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah Jungkook, Jimin memandang rumah itu dengan kagum. Rumahnya besar, dua tingkat, dipolesi cat berwarna dominan abu-abu dan hitam. Didepannya ada kebun bunga kecil yang asri, terlihat sering dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Disana juga terlihat anjing papillon kecil tengah berlarian kesana kemari. Ternyata Jungkook itu tajir juga, selain pintar, tampan, imut, jago bernyanyi, tinggi, polos, dan kelebihan Jungkook yang lainnya. Benar-benar _perfect_.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Jimin hyung. Mampirlah sebentar kerumahku. Sepertinya hyung terluka, akan kuobati. Simpanlah motormu disana." ujar Jungkook, ia menunjuk ke tempat yang disana ada sebuah mobil sport terparkir. Mungkin Jimin bisa parkir disebelah mobil itu.

"Ah, baiklah." Jimin menuruti apa yang tadi Jungkook katakan. Ia menyimpan motornya disitu lalu segera masuk dengan perasaan malu. Bagaimana tidak malu? Ini pertama kalinya Jimin datang ke rumah Jungkook. Ia kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan dengan coretcalon mertuanyacoret dari keluarga Jungkook. Jangan lupa juga saat ini Jimin berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook dengan pipi yang lebam.

"Silahkan duduk, hyung. Akan kuambilkan kotak obatnya."

Jungkook berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya meninggalkan Jimin yang duduk sendiri di ruang tamu.

Sunyi seketika. Rumah ini seperti tidak ada yang menghuni selain Jungkook. Jimin penasaran dimanakah keluarganya Jungkook.

Karena tak ada kerjaan, Jimin membuka smartphonenya lalu memandangi wallpapernya, foto Jungkook memakai bando kucing saat ospek di sekolah. Padahal, kalau saja saat itu Jungkook memakai bando kelinci, bukan kucing. Jimin jadi tersenyum sendiri—lagi—.

Drap drap

Setelah sepuluh menit Jimin menunggu, terdengar langkah seseorang dari tangga. Rupanya itu Jungkook, ia membawa kotak P3K dan baskom kecil berisi air hangat, serta handuk kecil tertengger dibahunya. Ia sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana selutut. Jimin menaruh kembali smartphone miliknya di kantungnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, hyung." ucapnya sambil membuka kotak P3K dan meletakan baskom itu di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook menarik sehelai tisu dari kotak tisu yang memang sudah ada di meja. "Bersihkan bibirmu dulu, hyung." kemudian mengambil kapas dan diteteskannya alkohol diatas kapas putih itu.

"Tahan ya hyung, ini akan sedikit sakit."

Jungkook mengusap sudut bibir Jimin menggunakan kapas yang tadi sudah diteteskan alkohol. Jimin meringis perih, tapi jangan tanya bagaimana berbunga-bunganya hati Jimin saat ini. _Ekhem_.

"Nah sudah, hyung. Tinggal yang di pipi."

Jungkook meletakkan kapasnya sembarang diatas meja, setelah itu mencelupkan handuk kecil ke baskom yang berisi air hangat, kemudian memerasnya.

"Tahan lagi hyung."

Jungkook meletakkan handuk itu ke pipi Jimin. Jimin meringis kembali, tapi matanya memandang wajah Jungkook yang sedang mengobatinya sehingga mengurangi rasa perihnya.

"Aish perih.." rintih Jimin. " Jungkook-ah, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Eoh? Aku tinggal dengan orangtua dan noona-ku. Kebetulan orangtuaku sedang ke luar negeri, dan noona-ku sedang kuliah." jawab Jungkook masih mengobati pipi Jimin. Jimin berandai tak ada handuk yang menghalangi jarak antara tangan Jungkook dengan pipinya.

"Ooh begitu." balas Jimin singkat. Yah, berarti tak bertemu coretcalon mertuanyacoret dong.

Jimin pun kepedean.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajah Jimin hyung bisa lebam seperti ini?"

"Ah itu.. aku ditonjok sunbae galak." Jimin langsung memutar bola matanya malas. Oke, Jimin membenci orang yang bernama Min Yoongi itu. Masa salah sedikit saja langsung dihadiahi pukulan ala preman.

"Oh, Yoongi sunbaenim? Yang tadi bertabrakan dengan hyung di koridor?" Jungkook terkekeh. "Dia memang galak."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi dia manis lho, hyung."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. Benar juga, Yoongi itu manis. Apalagi kulitnya putih mulus, matanya juga sipit tapi indah. Astaga, apa yang dipikirkan Jimin? Yoongi kan preman! _ekhem_, preman manis.

"Aku membencinya." ucap Jimin datar. "Tapi aku berterimakasih padanya, karena luka darinya ini diobati olehmu."

Jungkook menunduk malu dan tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Jimin barusan, ia melepaskan handuknya dari pipi Jimin. Kemudian meletakkan kembali alkohol ke kotak P3K dan membuang kapas bekasnya.

"Sudah selesai. Maaf aku hanya bisa melakukan ini. Setidaknya hyung bisa sedikit lebih baik." ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jimin melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan Jimin harus pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Jungkook. Sepertinya aku harus secepatnya pulang." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Sampa jumpa hyung."

"Sampai jumpa Kookie."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kalo banyak respon bagus, aku bakal lanjutin ini walaupun gatau bakal lama apa nggak, soalnya aku sering buntu ide wkwkwk:"D dan, happy birthday ma bebeb jung hoseok, moga makin langgeng sama aku /ditabok hoseokstans/. _Rnr juseyo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Hate.**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Jungkook.**

**Romance.**

**Warning! BxB/Boys Love. GAK SUKA BxB GAUSAH BACA:) THANKS**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jimin, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Taehyung dengan semangat sambil menarik lengan Jimin.

"Iya iya, emang kenapa sih? Kau terlihat bersemangat hari ini."

"Gak kenapa-napa, memang biasanya seperti ini 'kan." Taehyung tetap menarik lengan Jimin dengan semangat menuju kantin. "Siapatahu, kan, bertemu si Jungkook."

Loh? Tumben banget dia seperti itu? Apa mungkin...

"Kau menyukai Jungkook?!" tanya Jimin gak _woles_.

"Aish, bukan begitu!"

"Lalu gimana?!"

Taehyung tak merespon Jimin lagi. Jimin sadar ada yang berubah dari Taehyung hari ini. Memang sih, Taehyung orangnya memang bersemangat-atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa diam- tapi hari ini ia terlihat antusias sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu dibaliknya. Jimin hanya menuruti Taehyung, mereka berjalan ke kantin dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibir Taehyung. Setelah sampai di kantin, mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang pesan." jawab Taehyung. Matanya menengok kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Loh? Kau kan yang ngajak ke kantin?! Gimana sih!"

Taehyung tak merespon omelan Jimin, tetap mencari seseorang. Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung emosi.

"Ah!" mata Taehyung tertuju pada meja di pojok kantin. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, penasaran apa yang baru dilihat Taehyung. Disana ada tiga lelaki sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali melahap jajanannya. Jimin mengetahui para lelaki itu, meskipun tidak mengenalnya dekat. Mereka anak kelas tiga yang tampan dan cukup terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Seokjin sunbae? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih asyik memandangi mereka. Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

Jimin melihat ketiga lelaki tadi lagi, disana juga ada Yoongi. Tapi entahlah, Jimin tidak yakin Taehyung menyukainya. "Lalu siapa? Hoseok sunbae?"

Taehyung diam, masih betah memandangi (salah satu dari) mereka, namun senyumnya makin merekah. Jimin anggap itu jawaban iya dari pertanyaan terakhirnya. Ternyata sahabat aliennya itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Dan yang paling penting bagi Jimin, Taehyung bukan jatuh cinta pada Jungkook.

"Dasar modus!"

Pletak

Suatu jitakan mendarat di kening Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah modus hah?! Aku tak jarang menemanimu modus ke Jungkook!" balas Taehyung, kini Taehyung yang gantian marah-marah.

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jimin kan sering banget modus ke Jungkook. Dari nganterin pulang sampai rela muter ke kantin biar lewat kelasnya. Dan sekarang giliran Taehyung yang mulai modus.

Kini dua-duanya sedang dimabuk cinta.

Taehyung mengusap area jitakan Jimin di keningnya. Ia terus memperhatikan Hoseok, matanya terpaku pada Hoseok terutama saat seorang lelaki datang kesitu dan Hoseok merangkulnya mesra.

Taehyung pun panik "Hah, Jungkook!"

"Apa Jungkook kenapa?!" balas Jimin ikutan panik.

"Itu-!" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Jimin membulatkan matanya ketika menyaksikan adegan mesra kecengannya dengan orang lain. "HAH!"

"TAEHYUNG, MUNGKINKAH MEREKA..?!"

"AKU TIDAK TAU, JIMIN!"

Teriakan heboh mereka menggema ke seluruh isi kantin dan mereka pun mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari orang sekitar.

"Hey bisakah kalian tidak terlalu berisik!" teriak seorang kakak kelas yang entah siapa tak kalah keras.

"Y-ya.. maaf."

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai. Murid-murid termasuk Jimin dan Taehyung segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing sebelum didahului guru mereka, perlahan keadaan kantin pun mulai mengosong.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaahm"

Rasa kantuk menyerang Jimin sedari tadi karena mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon sonsaengnim, guru sejarah-sebenarnya Jimin tidak mendengarkannya- tapi sungguh, hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan darinya itu membuat Jimin dan semua murid di kelasnya merasa bosan. Bahkan, Taehyung sedari tadi sudah terlelap dengan posisi mulut menganga. Pelajaran Joonmyeon ssaem memang paling membosankan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya, beralih melihat keluar jendela yang ada di sebelah kanan bangku Jimin. Melihat aktifitas yang ada di lapangan. Pandangan Jimin menangkap sesosok berambut hitam yang tengah bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Sepertinya Jimin mengenali orang itu, dari postur tubuhnya sepertinya itu orang yang Jimin sukai.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerangnya hilang seketika. Apalagi Jungkook sedang berkeringat sekarang dan membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi. Berkali-kali Jungkook mengelap keringatnya dengan baju olahraganya dan kadang-kadang ia tertawa bahagia ketika bermain bola dengan teman-temannya.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Melihat Jungkook bahagia, sontak Jimin akan ikut bahagia melihatnya. Kau tahu, Jungkook adalah penyemangat hidup Jimin.

_uhuk_.

Tapi Jimin jadi teringat saat tadi Hoseok merangkul mesra Jungkook. Jimin kan jadi iri. Ingin juga dong, merangkul Jungkook semesra itu. Pikiran negatif pun menghantui pikiran Jimin. Bagaimana kalau mereka saling suka? kalau mereka pacaran? kalau mereka tunangan? kalau mereka suami is-

Okay, pikiran Jimin sudah terlalu jauh.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat Jimin dipeluk dan diobati Jungkook saja, ia sudah ngefly setengah mati. Malamnya Jimin tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu, sehingga esok harinya Jimin mendapat hukuman karena kesiangan. Tapi Jimin bahagia.

.

KRINGGGGGG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini, membuat semua murid bersemangat mengemas barangnya karena pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Taehyung yang ada di sebelah Jimin ikut terbangun dengan suara bel nyaring itu kemudian mengemas barang-barangnya juga.

"Cukup sampai sini pelajaran dari saya hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang. Saya permisi." ucap Joonmyeon sonsaengnim kemudian keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh murid-muridnya, termasuk Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

Sinar matahari tiba-tiba menghilang tertutupi awan gelap yang siap menurunkan hujan. Tetes demi tetes air turun dari langit membasahi surai gelap Jimin yang membuat lelaki itu cepat-cepat mencari tempat berteduh, yang pada akhirnya memilih berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

"Hujan," gumamnya sambil berlari. "Aku tidak suka hujan."

Sedangkan Taehyung, lebih memilih menerobos hujan daripada harus menunggu reda. 'Hujan hanyalah air, aku tidak takut' begitu katanya. Mungkin kalau terjadi tsunami ia akan tetap bilang, 'Tsunami hanyalah air, aku tidak takut'.

Jimin tak paham dengan pemikiran sahabat aliennya itu.

Jimin menatap orang-orang yang kalang kabut mencari tempat berteduh atau menerobos hujan yang semakin deras. Untunglah dirinya sudah berteduh sedari tadi, jadi seragamnya tidak terlalu basah.

"_Hachim_!"

Tiba-tiba suara bersin itu mengagetkan Jimin dan sontak ia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Jimin pikir hanya dirinya yang berteduh di tempat ini, ternyata sunbae galak alias Yoongi itu sudah ada disampingnya sedaritadi tanpa Jimin sadari.

"Kau lagi."

"_Pft_, bad day sudah hariku jika bertemu denganmu." Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, lalu membuang muka. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang malah memandanginya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Yoongi yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu segera protes.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Yoongi sewot.

"Ehm, t-tidak. Siapa yang melihatmu, huh."

"Kau ini, sudah menabrakku, menyindirku, tidak sopan pula. Benar-benar adik kelas kurang ajar!"

"Habis kau bawel sih. Seperti perempuan saja." balas Jimin tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Huh? Sekarang kau mengataiku? Ish, kenapa harus ada adik kelas sepertimu, sih!" bentak Yoongi lalu mendengus sebal, kemudian mencuri pandang ke sebuah nametag yang ada di seragam Jimin. Disitu tertera 'Park Jimin' dengan tulisan hangul.

Jimin pun sadar kalau Yoongi sedang berusaha mencuri pandang ke nametag-nya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau ia belum memberi tahu namanya pada sunbae galak ini.

"Namaku Park Jimin."

"Siapa?"

"Park Jimin."

"Yang nanya."

_troll success._

'Sial!' Jimin tidak menghiraukan Yoongi lagi yang sedang cekikikan sendiri. Tak ada habisnya jika terus adu mulut dengan Yoongi. Ia melirik kearah Yoongi lagi, balik mencuri pandang pada lelaki itu. Mendapati mata Yoongi yang membentuk bulan sabit ditambah senyuman manisnya.

"Kupikir kau sangar seperti preman, ternyata kau lucu juga ya."

Demi kulit kerang ajaib tanpa sengaja Jimin melontarkan kalimat itu begitu saja. Entahlah, Jimin langsung mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir dahulu.

Yoongi menghentikan acara cekikikan sendirinya, kemudian ia mencubit lengan atas Jimin dengan keras sebagai balasan atas kata-kata Jimin tadi. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi dikatai semacam itu, tapi entah ketika Jimin yang mengatainya rasanya ingin mencubit adik kelas kurang ajarnya itu.

Jimin mengerang kesakitan, cubitan Yoongi bisa membuat lengannya merah-merah. Jimin tidak bohong, cubitannya benar-benar nyeri, suer.

"Aku duluan!" Setelah memberi cubitan di lengan Jimin, Yoongi segera melesat pergi ketika sadar hujannya mulai reda walaupun masih gerimis, tapi daripada berlama-lama dengan adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu lebih baik Yoongi pulang saja.

"Ampun, aku takkan macam-macam lagi dengannya" gumam Jimin sambil mengusap area lengan yang nyeri.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

INI APA;;;~;;;  
maaf ini update nya lama, minyoon nya dikit pula;;  
ga janji update cepet yah, walaupun udah UN tapi masih sibuk ngurus acara perpisahan dan perform;;

.

_RnR?_


End file.
